


Captain ButterSock

by JSS394



Category: Pirate Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, COD - Freeform, Food, Jim Carry, M/M, Pirate Shenanigans, SeaMan - Freeform, Shenanigans, animal - Freeform, fisherman, horse, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Captain ButterSock

PIRATE SHERNANIGANS 

Pirate: Captain Buttersock   
Location: Boat yard

 

Today at the shores near the boat yard a fisherman that goes by the name of Captain Sham had placed himself upon the smashing white horse rocks near the light house. He was here today to show his skills to a unknown man who should be here soon. Sham was his name or also sometimes known as Captain Sham where hes in control of his boat just for fun because he looks like one with the facial features but, the clothing not so much. Sham today decided to wear his fisherman's gear that consisted of a yellow trench coat, yellow water resistant dark green trousers and black wellingtons. While his back was turned just a few steps from behind him an exposed half man wavered his brown rustic unpolished boots across the wooden creaked flooring beneath him, smelling the sea as he inhaled and exhaled out from his light shaded brown snouted flared nostrils while his grey coloured flickering tail moved in the wind. His eyes meet the back of a unknown man before him seeing his yellow vibrant long sleeved shirt, he reached out his left wounded one scared arm that reached between his wrist and elbow and placed his hand upon the mans shoulder tapping his index finger upon him twice to get his attention. Sham who stood in the other direction felt a hand upon his left shoulder, he turned around meeting the mans eyes before him seeing he had a human body but, a horse head. the mans fur coat before him was a light orange colour but, with a mixture of yellow throughout that seeped to the edges of his neck forming a more darker brown colour for the strands of his unclipped hair that had some parts hovering above his forehead. “So,-“. Sham began to speak in a Irish mouth filled tone. “-Ye yer paddy, dat oi'm teachin' ter cod?”. He, Captain ButterSock took a few steps back for a moment with an lingering thought. ( Why has th' unidentified messenger sent me here? t' this colourful chap). He thought taking a few steps back for a moment he could make out what this man was saying though. So, he responded with. “Aye, I be th' scallywag-“. He nodded at him. “- That ye needs t' teach fishin’ too”.Butterscotch added with a smile.”Well-“. Sham passed for a moment returning him with a smile. “- Lets git ter it”. 

Step one for Sham to show what he had to do to help Buttersock on how to catch a cod. He kept it simple for him knowing this was his first time. First off Sham reached to the side of him and picked up a wooden crane, his small spool of monofilament fishing line, a couple of plastic bobbers, some split sinkers and some sharp pointy end hooks. Before his collection of things in his hands he had also taken his trusty tool box with him that had divided trays inside and a handle on top. Sham looked over to Buttersock with an opened mouth ready to speak while his grey white beard moved in the wind. “Nigh, we nade ter bait de ‘uk”. So, he organised the instruments into his hands to the right size and placement of everything. Then he placed his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a sealed packet of worms. Butterscotch gawked at the skin coloured un-wrigley things in the sealed object that made Sham smile a little bit as he pulled one out and hooked it onto the sharpened hook. The third step sham carried out next was he with his trusty handy scissors he cut off a length of line about a foot longer than the length go his wooden crane. He wrapped an end around the tip of his pole and tied it tightly, he then matched a hood to his bait and he tied the hook to the opposite end of the line using a knot that won’t slip.The fourth step was for Sham to do, after baiting the hook, Sham attached the bobber above his line, now he simply extended the pole in a flinging motion out over the water and lowered it until the bobber floats on the water keeping the pole horizontal in his hands as he held it steadily. 

Sham turned his attention back over to Buttersock. “Nigh, we wait for de cod ter bite”. He nodded looking back out at the calm waters before him. “Belay that!-“. Buttersock spoke invading the oceans dense water as he waded into the sea, he reached into his left sided pocket, his hand grabbed onto an hidden object that was unseen by Sham’s light blue eyes, finally Buttersock pulled out his black pistol into view of the human world and came to a sudden stop as either of his darting eyes circulated around him as he tried to pinpoint his pistol upon an awaiting cod fish to be shot at. Sham on the other hand began to breach the water into the space where Buttersock was. “So, dat lesson, did not 'elp yer wan bit!”. He speaks with a slightly aggregated tone as either of his eyes scanned the bared body of this man focusing on a part of him that he hadn’t before. Sham spotted a black human skulled pirate tattoo across his chest, as his eyes scanned towards his diagonal pointed arms he sees faintly one wound on each arm and the red not so dry but, now soaked sash that was hovering between his diagonal stance. Then it hit him. He was a pirate. Sham took a few steps back. (Yer man, canny be a rayle pirate? canny yer man?). His thoughts where now turned into the physical form. Once Buttersock caught the attention of an alone swimming cod before his boots, he wasted no time, he turned into the angle of Sham who masked his eyes over into the direction of him seeing the more prominent wound upon Buttersock’s left shoulder, his finger pressed down upon the trigger, it hit the fish instantly before his booted feet nocking it out cold, Buttersock instantly removed his right hand from the pistol and grabbed the now dead fish in hand and shot his hand up into the air in pure joy as he yelled out. “I caught a cod”. Sham looked upon him. ( Well, dat explains me previous thought).


End file.
